In a computer device or an electronic game device, a mouse is usually used to operate and display an electronic file and an application or perform a virtual game, and a roller of a mouse is usually used to scroll to pull content of a display screen.
A conventional mouse with a roller mainly includes a mouse body, a roller, a support, a support shaft, and an encoder. The roller, the support, the support shaft, and the encoder are provided in the mouse body. The roller is located between the support and the encoder. One side of the support shaft passes through and is connected to the roller and the other side thereof passes through and is connected to the support. One side of the roller, which is far away from the support, is connected to the encoder, so that when the roller is scrolled, the roller can rotate the encoder to pull the content of the display screen.
However, the support shaft of the conventional mouse with the roller directly passes through and is connected to the roller. Thus, when the roller is scrolled, an inner surface of the roller is in contact with an outer surface of the support shaft, causing friction. Thus, when the roller is scrolled, resistance is generated so that the roller cannot be scrolled for a long time and a user also needs to spend much strength scrolling the roller. Therefore, improvement is needed.